Voice of an Angel
by Makubex
Summary: Dreams are dreams. Wishes are wishes. In dreams it simple, in wishes you dream of what you want. Kagome didn’t believe in these stuff, until she meets a DJ with a voice like an angel and also the guy that wil fulfill her every desire.
1. Unwanted Wishes

**Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me.. o yea I goin to say this only once it getting on my nerves since I writing 4 stories now.**

**Summary:  Dreams are dreams.  Wishes are wishes.  In dreams it simple, in wishes you get what you wish.  Kagome didn't believe in these stuff, until she meets a DJ with a voice like an angel.  Not going to tell u who the voice belongs to.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*Voice of an Angel*~**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**~_Unwanted Wishs_~**

**            The streets were crowded with cars honking at each other and people rushing in and out of the tall elegant skyscrapers on the bust street of ****Tokyo**.****

**            What caught most people eyes was the tall glossy building that was the #1 radio station.  Famous DJ's and singers step in and out of the building every day and it was not hard to miss the beautiful and handsome people walking out of the building.**

**            Kagome Higurashi was standing in front of the building with groceries bags in her left hand her other hands was holding her school bag.  The earphones were hidden behind her long bluish black hair as she hums intently to a song.**

**            Taking her eyes off the fascinating building Kagome continue her journey home, hoping nightfall would soon come.**

**           She was hoping she could hear the DJ with the voice of an angel on soon, but he usually comes on at night.  His voice was husky, deep, and…manly.  Though Kagome only saw a blurry picture of him on the magazine and his fake name; Hakuyoukai.**

**            She wishes every night to meet him, to see if his looks were pretty and handsome as his voice was.  She had also dreamt of spending the rest of her life in his arms.**

**            But Kagome laugh at the thought when she never even met this guy before and falling in love with him already.**

**            Though she wasn't the only one.  Girls her age squeal and shriek when they speak of him.**

**            Smiling at the thought, Kagome turn around at the curb to see her house a few yards away.  It was plain looking house that has a giant tree in the back that covers half of the house; blocking out the sun lights.  **

**            Opening the door, a full blast of jpop music hit her face and almost deafening her ears.**

**            Kagome ran into the living room and turn down the stereo and turn around to see her cousin, Sango lying on her back with a boy lying on top of her.  **

**            Knowing by the red mark around Sango's lips; they had been making out or they were about to have sex due to the boy's shirt being thrown on the floor.  **

**            "Kagome-chan…you're back!"  Sango greet, as if nothing happen.**

**Rolling her eyes, Kagome pick up the boys shirt from the white carpet and handed it to him.  He has piercing violet eyes and extremely black hair that was pull back into a small pony.  **

**            Blushing, Kagome notice he was checking her out.  Blushing even more she hid her face with her long bangs and hurriedly walk away.  All this interaction was play before Sango, who was watching closely with a frown on her face.**

**            "Miroku…you better not let me know what you're thinking," Sango said threateningly.**

**            "Don't worry, in my eyes there is only you…Sango."  He said charmingly as he pull Sango above him and continue what they were doing before they were interrupted.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**            It was nightfall as Kagome plop into bed with her pink pajama and pink fluffy slippers as she turn on her stereo just in time to hear the beautiful voice she was dying to hear this morning.**

**            It was dreamy, husky, and seductive.  That was all Kagome could tell from his voice as she begins to fall into a sleep when something he said caught her attention.**

**            _"Tomorrow us DJ's will be having a night out on Okinawa Beach as we will be partying, all are welcome to come and Utada Hikaru would also be there.  We will all be arriving at night.  "_**

**            Kagome sat up from her bed and stare at the stereo dumbly before she registers everything she heard.  **

**            It was her chance to meet him.**

**            To meet the man of her dreams.**

**            The mysterious man that had plague her mind day and night.**

**Her wish was finally coming true.**

**The wish she thought would never come true.**

**(I was thinking about ending here but since I dun wanna make it so short..i guess it wouldn't be bad to continue writing. Ne?)**

**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**            It was in the afternoon when the sun was still high up in the sky and the scorching heat was getting to Kagome as she pace back and forth swearing at the clock to hurry up its tick tock.  **

**            Kagome had somehow drag Sango into going with her, though Sango had also been one of the big fan of Hakuyoukai so it wasn't tough talking her into it.**

**            Dress in a white tank top that shows her belly when she stretches and black faded shorts with white sandals.  **

**            When she had ask Sango how she look she replied that she look like one of those model in the Glamour magazine.**

**            Kagome didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult but seeing the smile on Sango face, it was definitely a compliment.  **

**            Laughing, Kagome eyes look at the outfit Sango was wearing and it almost made Kagome's eyes pop out.**

**            She was wearing a tube top that cover only her breast, leaving her stomach bare.  It seems the tube top was meant for 5 years old.  **

**            Worse, her pants reveal a tiny portion of her butt for the world to see and Kagome notice that when Sango bend you almost see half of her ass sticking out.**

**            "Aren't you over exaggerating, Sango?"  Kagome said uneasily pointing to Sango pants.  **

**            "Nope."  Sango grabs her rubber band and tie her hair in loose knot to give it a sluttish feeling also matching with her outfit.  Looking at the mirror one last time Sango grabs Kagome wrist and pull her out of the door and into the blazing sun light.**

**            Hopping into the red Ferrari and opening the top shield (dunno wut it call, if u no tell me) they set off to Okinawa beach that was only 15 miles away and hours away from Kagome's wish to meet Hakuyoukai.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**So how was it?  Was it good? Was it bad?  REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter coming up soon..probably on Friday!!!!!!  **

**Hakuyoukai****-White youkai..**

**Can u guys guess who the mysterious guy is? @o@**

**U guys can guess but if it doesn't change my decision on who it is tho…**


	2. The Goddess of the Moon that Lies

**Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me…**

**I gotta make sum comment here…u no I not reallie an experience author and I no ppl make grammatical mistakes and everything.  So I not perfect…of course i make mistake. I not good with the tense and everything...and even tho I read it aloud it sounds nice to me...so dun get frustrated or anything with me…gomen ne.. I try to correct my mistake n this chapter.**

**Current listening to : Seasons~  it a reallie nice song!  I'm so nice to share it with you guys.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~Special thanks and help~**

**Yuuhi****:  Thank u!!! u will see who it is…in this chapter.**

**Galeen****:  I no, I no, my grammar sucks, my tense sucks, but I can't help it…I suck at literature and English…**

**Sasuke****-kun:  I notice, u've been reviewing every single one of my stories….r u fan?  I neva knew I have fans out there since my writing are so bad……..@.@  so confusion!!! But please continue to review….**

**Heather Christi:  HAHHA….NOPE!! Sesshomaru is MINE TOO!! I luv him…well u wills see who it is this chapter and of course I gonna put sum twist around here…it be boring without ne twist!!!  Yea I made Sango sluttish cuz u no I think most stories have her too boyish so I wanna change her character to make a new Sango!!!if u dun like it I could change her then…**

**Tsukikage**** Kitsune:  ARIGATO!!! U r a great help…I gonna corr3ct it if I have the time…gomen if it made u go absolute bonkers….GOMEN ::bowing::**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~Voice of an Angel~**

**Chapter 2**

**A Goddess of the Moon That Lies**

**            Everything was a blur of colors as Sango drives at an alarming speed, dodging cars, and running through the traffic lights.  Cars were honking and angry shouts were heard in the background when Sango made a sharp turn and into the empty expressway.**

**            The view slowly turns from cities full of people into a rural area with lots of trees which mean they are getting closer to ****Okinawa****Beach****.  (Author Note:  I dun think there IS a ****Okinawa****Beach****…me just making up location…)**

**            Driving at 100mph has made Kagome's eyes water and cause her hair to lose its original style while Sango on the other hand has her hair flowing gently around her face.**

**            "Sango-chan, maybe you should slow down," Kagome said loudly, over the booming jpop and the slight sound of the car engine.**

**            "What did you say, Kagome?"  Asks Sango, leaning slightly so she could hear Kagome.**

**            "I SAID CAN YOU SLOW DOWN!!!"  **

**"NOPE!!!"  **

**            Kagome sigh in defeat as Sango increase the rate as Kagome was push back by the pressure of the winds and the incredible speed they were going.**

**            Sango was Kagome best friends since fifth grade.  Back then she was a tom boyish girl who loves to help other people and stand up to bullies that dare harm Kagome.  Somehow along the way, she changes.  Kagome thought it has something to do with Sango first boyfriend, Kouga.  ( Can you think of other ppl suitable for Sango first boyfriend?)**

**            He had only dated with Sango a few weeks before he says that he was only playing with her and that he would never like a girl like her.  Although Kagome was sure he said something else that would have such a big impact on Sango to change her body, soul, and mind.  **

**            Kagome had wish that the old Sango would come back to her someday, the once cheerful Sango that do not care about what other people say but it seems harder to imagine every minute that passes by.**

**            *I'm surprise we didn't get caught by cops.* Kagome thought sarcastically, trying to cover her face from the strong winds.**

**"Please let me out of this car, alive" Kagome said looking at the setting sun in front of her.  **

**            It took about an hour to get to their destination at the speed Sango was driving.  Her hair was now ruffled in an untamed way and her tank top was wrinkle.  Somehow Sango's clothing looks the same when they had left the house.**

**            "WOW! Look at all those people!"  Sango exclaims, tiptoeing to see a sea of people were already there, mostly it was girls.  "Probably here to check out Hakuyoukai…"  **

**            "Yea…"  Kagome was feeling butterflies in her stomach with every step she took; closer and closer to the beach.  Her head was pounding, her heart was pounding.  Everything was pounding inside her body.**

**            Keeping her eyes on the lookout for a handsome guy and ears alert, Kagome kept on tossing her head to the left and right.**

**            "I hope you would stop doing that," Sango said, looking annoy.  "You don't even know how he looks like. I mean he might be an old fart with a beautiful voice."  **

**            No matter how hard Kagome wants to deny it, somehow Sango got appoint.  What if he WAS an old fart?**

**What if he's married or he got a girlfriend.**

**            Kagome sigh again while following Sango aimlessly toward the beach, looking for a spot to sit.  **

**            "Well, look like this is the only spot that is empty," she said, plopping herself on the sand and took in the view around her.**

**            The sea was clear blue, and with the sun already setting it was breath-taking site.  Birds were flying above our heads and the clouds were beginning to form the colors of the rainbows.  **

**            Also the smell of the ocean was overwhelming and the tides were big. It almost reaches the spot where Kagome and Sango were sitting at.  **

**            Speaking of Sango, she was nowhere to be seen.  Kagome look around her and saw a HUGE crowd screaming about something.  **

**            Standing up she slowly walk closer to get a view but was shove roughly to the side, bumping into someone's chest.**

**            "I'm sorry…are you…O...K?"  Kagome was frozen on the spot when she looks up to see the face of the person she bumps into.**

**            He has amazingly silver hair that was tie in a loose braid and large amber eyes that was now looking up and down at her body.  He has this boyish and arrogant look that matches his baggy tank tops and black shorts.  She notices two earrings were on his left ear and is also wearing a silver chain around his neck.**

**            'I'm fine, but are YOU ok?"  He said quirking his eyebrows, making Kagome heart race even more.  **

**            Blushing she nodded and took a step back to get a better look at his deep pool of amber eyes.**

**            "What your name, girl?"  **

**            'Kagome Higurashi…"  **

**"Well my name is Inuyasha…I guess you're here to meet the great Hakuyoukai, huh?"**

**Nodding her head again, she notices he was smirking at her.**

**            *He's cute…***

**Kagome thoughts were interrupted when she heard some one scream Hakuyoukai.**

**            Flipping her head to the direction of the sound she saw a pile of people getting out a large black van and when she saw a certain man step out her heart freezes and her breathing turn to gasps.**

**            He was drop dead gorgeous.  **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**            Crazy.**

**            Ballistic.**

**            Insane.**

**            That was all these people were, standing in front of him, bouncing and screaming in his face.  He knew he was love by all but he did not enjoy the attention he was getting now, especially with all the girls trying to trample him to death.**

**            Tossing his pale silvery hair out of his eyes with his pale hands he ignore them and follow the rest of his co-workers to the bar stand that was reserve for them.  **

**            Scanning the crowd he spotted his brother, Inuyasha in the mass of people.  It was like trying to find a dove in a sea of crows.  Letting his cold golden eyes flickers to the girl standing next to him his eyes would have been blinded by the beauty he has just saw.  **

**            She was like the goddess of the moon, pure and beautiful unlike these animals that were still screaming.  The full moon was behind the raven hair girl as if supporting his theory.  **

**            Pulling his gaze away from her he notice that he was now sitting at one of the high stools and had a girl clinging to him without him notices.**

**            "Hakuyoukai, it was my dream comes true to see you…" she said.**

**            "It would be my dream comes true if I were not to see you." With that, he pries the girl away from him roughly and stood up to find his brother.**

**            He was known for his voice.**

**            Known for his features.**

**            Also known for his fortune.**

**           Along with his brother, it was not a surprise to see girls sleeping next to him in his bed without him knwing.  **

**It happens.**

**            It was hard to find one night without a company of a woman, though he knew that they were all fake, as in they give up their body for money or fame.  **

**            Whores.**

**            Sluts.**

**            That was what they were.**

**Stopping behind his brother, he notices that the girl was still besides Inuyasha talking.**

**            "Sorry to interrupt…I was looking for Inuyasha,"  **

**"Hakuyoukai…," she said, softly as if bedazzle by his presence.**

**            "Call me Sesshomaru…"  **

**"Yo, Sesshomaru, this is Kagome Higurashi…and this is my brother…uh…you wanna come with us to the bar stand to grab a drink?"  Inuyasha ask, casually.**

**            Nodding her head, Kagome walk in between the two brothers, earning glares and gasps from other bystanders.  **

**            "So. What is your occupation?"  **

**It came out of nowhere.**

**Just a  random question.**

**Yet it stir a feeling of attention and happiness that he care about her.**

**            Yet she did not want to tell him she's jobless…living off her mom's money and hanging out day and night with Sango and her other friends.**

**            Yes, she knew it was wrong to lie.**

**            Yet it also seems the right thing to do and say right now.**

**            "I..uh..work at this…uh…I'm a model!"  Kagome lie, choking on her last words.**

**            Model.**

**            Out of all the things she can say, she said model.**

**Sesshomaru looks down at her and nodded curtly…**

**            *How nice…a model.  Thank goodness she wasn't one of those teenagers that are irresponsible…*  **

**            Kagome was regretting the lie she has just told.  She has just met the guy that she wishing to meet and now she lies to him to only get his appreciation.  Like everyone says…**

**            It started with a simple lie…but it will lead to a bigger problem…**

**            How right were they…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**There I think I settle that…no I have a nice plot…**

**Can you guys vote…I dunno if I should make this a inu/kag or sess/kag fanfic…VOTE PlEASE!!!**

**And can you give me suggestions on who to add into my beautiful fanfic!!!!**

**I wanna apologize for the delay of my update due to the blackout I was not at home for days since I was staying at sum1 house!!!!**

**O YEA I SAW FREDDIE vs. JASON….GUESSS WHO WON!!!! **

**IF U SAW IT DUN ANSWER I WANT PPL TO GUESS!!!!**

**The movie was HOT!!!!  Their were sum funny scenes when they were killin..but not THAT hilarious like Bad Boys 2**


End file.
